


Colorholic: Forbidden Love

by AntRome7



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: The love story between Eugene H. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton throughout the years and how they get through the obstacles to make their relationship work. (Human Au).
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/Sheldon J. Plankton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. 13 years old

**Author's Note:**

> Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

**13 Years Old**

**December 1st, 1955**

**I'm Going To Stay Right Here With You**

"Eugene."

"Shelly, I'm s-s-scared."

_Of course he's scared! He just saw his mother and little sister get kidnapped!_ Plankton scolded himself. Plankton moved closer until their foreheads touched, just like they did eight years ago. Eugene grabbed at the yarn that made Plankton's sweater and pulled the rest of the boy closer so Plankton was in his lap.

"Plank, what's going to happen to me? I don't want to go into foster care." Eugene whimpered.

Eugene buried his head into Plankton's chest and he started to sob for the second time that day. Plankton's hands move to the back of Eugene's head and started to mess with the bottom curls of Eugene's hair. It was the only thing that calmed Eugene down when they were younger.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to stay right here with me." Plankton reassured the older teen.

"And you're going to stay right here with me?" Eugene asked and Plankton nodded his head.

"I'm going to stay right here, Eugene." Plankton reassured Eugene once again, but this time he kissed the top of Eugene's head. "I'm going stay right here with you."


	2. 14-16 years old

**14 years old**

**December** **19th, 1956**

**Did You Just Kiss Me?**

"Did you just kiss me?" Plankton asked Eugene.

Eugene quickly ran out of the room and to their room. And that left a blushing Sheldon J. Plankton on the couch.

**15 years old**

**January 23rd, 1958**

**Broken Leg**

_Welp, this is what you get for trying to use Eugene's skateboard just to prove that you're cool._ Plankton thought as he stared at the white cast that covered his left leg. Only a few days ago, Plankton had tried to prove to the popular kids at Bikini Bottom High School that he was cool. And because he had to have his right eye removed at birth, he messed up and ended up breaking his left leg on the sidewalk. At least the popular kids signed the cast.

"Hey Plank."

Plankton looked away from his cast to see Eugene with crutches coming in the living room. When Eugene walked past the couch, Plankton realized that Eugene had a cast on his left leg too.

"What happened to you?" Plankton asked.

"Did the same as you did. Didn't want you to feel left out." Eugene answered.

Plankton felt his cheeks heat up and he realized that he was blushing, and once again it was because of Eugene H. Krabs. The boy who was now sitting right next to him.

"Th-Thank You." The unexpected response left Plankton's lips.

"You're welcome Plank, anything for a friend." Eugene responded. _Yeah, a friend._ Plankton thought. _He did this for you, his friend._

**16 years old**

**December 1st, 1958**

**I'm Sorry That You Still Have To Go Through This**

"Mom! Sis!"

Plankton looked away from studying for his end of the first semester exams to see Eugene looking around the bedroom in a frantic pace. Just the mention of Eugene's parent and sibling gave Plankton enough information on what Eugene had been dreaming of. Plankton closed his government textbook and walked over to Eugene's bunk. Plankton then sat down and took the other teenager into his arms.

"I'm sorry Eugene, I'm sorry that you still have to go through this." Plankton apologized as he started to rock Eugene back and forth.

Soon enough Plankton's parents came in and Plankton's mom took Eugene into her arms. Plankton's dad quickly left and came back with a glass of water and handed it to Eugene. Plankton looked away from his parents and friend and looked down to the wooden floor. _I'm sorry Eugene._ Plankton thought. _I'm so sorry._


	3. April 1960

Eugene sighed as he waited for Ms. Lee to finish her lecture. Of course, she had to prepare her class like the rest of the grades outside of the class of 1960 for the final exams. Eugene wished he could be in one of Plankton's classes. It would be way more fun with his best friend in it. Looking ahead, he spotted his girlfriend, Emmie, in the third row of desks.

Eugene reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he bought on Valentine's Day. Regret started to flood Eugene's mind as he started to go over his plan to propose to Emmie on graduation day. _She'll just reject me._ Eugene thought. _We've only been dating for a year._ Sighing, Eugene put the ring back into his pocket. _Maybe, just maybe, Em will agree to marry me._ Eugene leaned into his chair. _Or maybe I'm going to be stuck as a single boy forever._


End file.
